


Breaking through

by TheIceQueen



Series: My Wincest works [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Holding Hands, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neighbors, Orgasm, Other, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, SPN Genre Bingo, Sibling Incest, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Dean and Cas are a couple. A loud couple, and Sam have trouble sleeping. With a little help, he realizes that it's not only the noise that are making him cranky and annoyed by their relationship.Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - NeighborsSPN Genre Bingo - JealousySam Winchester Bingo - Free Space





	Breaking through

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: interstitial  
> Thank you so much xx

Sam slept less than most people, all hunters do. But he needed sleep, and apparently, he needed more than Dean. Since Cas had moved into Dean’s room, no one had gotten any. Angels don’t need sleep, but Sam was beginning to think that Cas had used some angel magic to make sure that Dean didn’t either.

He’d tried everything. He’d covered his ears with his pillow, but he was sure he could feel quakes through the floor. He’d tried hammering on the wall till his hand and wrist were sore, but it seemed like Dean just turned up the volume. Sam had never thought he would be forced to listen to his brother make such noises. He’d even tried moving rooms, but the sound traveled extremely well down the corridor, and he wasn’t going to sleep in the library again. He would never forget his brother and the angel walking by him like Adam and Eve.

General consensus was that Sam should feel repulsed when seeing his brother naked, and he’d tried to live up to that since his teen years, but he couldn’t deny that Dean was gorgeous. Dean didn’t care if he was naked, he actually seemed to have fun with trying to shock Sam and it didn’t help that he’d taught Cas to be the same way.

The two cups of coffee already pumping through his system didn’t help much with keeping him awake; they only made his hand shake as he poured a third. It had been a long day. Last night had been horrible.

“Are you alright Sam?”

The shock from Cas’s voice in the kitchen he thought was empty almost made Sam drop the pot. He put it down and turned around.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine.”

Dean joined them and made a beeline to the fridge and pulled out a beer. “You should get some sleep. You look horrible.”

Sam watched Dean brush his hand down Cas’s sleeve and lace their fingers at the end.

“If only.”

Sam headed for the door but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. He spun around and looked straight into Dean’s eyes.

“What Sam? Are we keeping you up?”

“I haven’t slept a full night in almost a week, Dean. How the hell are you not dropping dead from sleep deprivation?” Sam looked at Dean’s other hand still intertwined with Cas. “…or exhaustion?”

“You know, sleep after sex is so much more effective.”

Sam didn’t know. He could see it in Dean in the morning and even Cas seemed more rested than his usual awake presence, but Sam didn’t know himself. Of course he’d had girlfriends, but he’d never had a connection as strong with anyone as Cas and Dean had with each other. He didn’t let himself think too much about it because the few times he’d let his mind go there, he’d come to the disturbing conclusion that he never would.

“Well, some of us aren’t getting any, so if you don’t mind keeping it down tonight.”

Sam was sure Dean wasn’t going to apologize, so why didn’t he let it go? There was something in his brother’s eyes. Sam couldn’t pinpoint what it was before Dean looked back at Cas.

Not having the slightest idea as to what was being communicated silently between the lovers, Sam waited in curiosity.

Cas nodded at Dean and looked up at the taller brother. “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t think that you…” Cas looked down, but when Dean tugged lightly on his arm he continued. “Dean kept telling me, but I didn’t believe him.”

Maybe Cas was losing his hearing. Can that happen to an angel? How could anyone not believe how loud Dean was? Cas didn’t look sorry though. It could be the strong coffee, but it seemed to Sam that he looked pleased, maybe even excited. Confused, Sam looked at Dean.

“Well, now that Cas knows for sure, lets get on with it.”

Sam took a step back, but Dean was still clinging onto Sam’s shoulder like he was afraid he would try to escape the conversation. The gaze between Cas and Dean, the gaze Sam had hated and desired to experience himself were now directed at him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. It turned out that he didn’t have to do anything, because before he knew it, Dean was dragging both him and Cas down the hall.

It was only when walking through the door to Cas and Dean’s room that Sam caught up with what was going on.

“Wait.” He froze and pulled his hand free of Dean’s. “Dean… Cas?”

“This is what you want, right?” Dean was already out of his flannel and pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor and took Sam’s face in both hands. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

There was nothing to say; Sam’s thoughts had never gotten this far, but now that it all was presented for him, he knew this was exactly what he wanted. He broke eye-contact and glued his gaze on Cas. His coat was in the same pile as Dean’s clothes and soon the tie would be too. Dean lifted one of Sam’s hands and held it flat on the middle of his bare chest, prompting Sam to look back at him.

“We want it too. Feel it.” Dean’s heart was pounding fast. “Our family is fucked up; let’s fuck it up some more.”

Not quite sure if this was a very vivid dream, Sam nodded and instantly Dean was unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn’t even noticed that Cas was behind him when the angel’s hands pulled the fabric back over his shoulders and down his arms. He raised his arms and let Cas lift his t-shirt over his head, and before Sam could react and do something himself, Dean had his pants at his feet.

In only his boxers, Sam was dragged to the bed by a completely naked Cas. Sam stopped next to the mattress and looked back at Dean, who was struggling with his shoes and pants at the same time.

“Lie back Sam.” Cas pushed Sam’s shoulder and chest, but the tall man kept standing.

This was a lot and it was happening fast. He just didn’t know if it was too fast.

“Dean?”

His brother was in his boxers just as Sam was, when he crawled into the bed on his knees. He took Sam’s waist from behind and pulled him down to sit. Two strong arms was wrapped around his chest and a kiss sent goosebumps from his neck down his spine. Dean got closer and nibbled on his earlobe before he talked with only slightly more sound than a whisper.

“C’mon, Sammy. We’ll take good care of you.”

Cas pushed Sam again and Dean pulled him down on the pillow. Not sure what to do or say, Sam looked for answers in Dean’s eyes, but he was occupied with dropping his boxers, so Sam tried to connect with Cas’s. The angel climbed up on the other side from Dean and leaned in over Sam and slowly pushed the long hair back. With one thumb caressing Sam’s collarbone and the other lightly cupping his jaw and cheek, he came close enough that Sam saw only him.

“You are nervous.”

Sam took a short breath and nodded.

“I understand. We will not hurt you.”

“I know.” Sam could only muster up a whisper, but Dean must have heard.

He lifted Sam’s hand with both of his and Sam instinctively held on tight. Cas sat up and drew his fingers slowly down Sam center, making him breath in deeply and leaving him shivering when he let go at his belly button. Dean kissed Sam’s hand slow and firm to make his little brother look at him.

“Just making sure. You’ve never been with a man, right?”

Sam shook his head and broke eye-contact.

“Okay. Don’t freak out. We’ve all been there.” Dean took Sam’s chin with the tip of his fingers. “It’s alright not to know what to do.”

Slower than Sam could believe was reality, Dean leaned down and his warm breath made Sam’s lips tingle before Dean’s touched them. The heat spreading through Sam’s body moved faster as Sam retaliated and their connection became more powerful. They let go before Sam was ready, but he was too out of breath to continue. It took him a few seconds before the four hands on his hips and thighs made him open his eyes.

Cas was at his feet, reaching up and holding tight at the pant legs of Sam’s boxers. Dean pulled his hips a bit up, indicating that Sam should move. Sam lifted his hips and the two others pulled his boxers off, leaving him completely naked.

“Gorgeous, right Cas?”

“He is.”

Cas moved a palm up each leg, ending on the widest part of Sam’s hips.

“We should have done this earlier. I’m sorry.”

“We’re here now.”

Dean looked bigger, taller as he was sitting on his heels, close enough that his knee was pressed against Sam’s ribs.

Cas’s hands were on Sam’s knees, pushing them apart. He tensed and lifted his head, to find Cas awaiting Sam’s next move. Dean pressed Sam’s torso down and put a hand on his forehead.

“Cas is good at this. I’m sure you’ve heard.”

Dean blinked and Sam let loose a chuckle.

“Yeah I know how much you like it.”

Dean’s hand brushed through Sam’s hair and he kissed his brother again, lighter and quicker. “And you will too.”

Sam relaxed and let Cas push his legs out and move closer to his body. Dean laid down pressed up against Sam. His hard erection pressed against Sam’s hip as he pushed himself up to kiss his brother’s neck. Breathing in slowly, Sam tried to calm himself, but the cold trail of lube Cas poured from mid chest and slowly down made him gasp and curl his arm behind Dean’s back and grab onto his shoulder. The anticipation of where the cold liquid was going had Sam close his eyes and when it touched down on his half hard cock, his back arched and his other hand clung to the pillow under his head.

Dean pushed himself up on his elbow so Sam could see into his eyes. The connection they had was something new, but had somehow always been there. He’d just never seen it before. Dean and Cas had shown it and behind all of his reasonable thoughts Sam had hated to see it, because he didn’t have it. Now he was in the middle, getting every bit of it, and he was sure that was enough for him. That was only til Cas’s warm hands smeared the liquid from the tip of Sam’s cock, covered his balls, and continued into his crack and out his cheeks. Without thought, Sam reacted and lifted his lower body, letting Cas’s hands move smoothly with no obstacles. His brother’s calm hand spread the lube over his chest, and gently brushed over his nipple as he leaned in to connect his lips with Sam’s.

One leg at a time, Cas placed Sam’s feet flat on the mattress. Firmly he brushed his hands down the inside of Sam’s thighs and ended with grabbing his cheeks tight. Sam held on tighter to Dean and the pillow and couldn’t help but tense his legs. He was sure his thighs were shuddering.

Cas moved a hand up to mid-thigh, steadying one leg. “Sam, I will not do anything hurriedly.”

For a second Sam wondered if Cas’s steady and deep voice was a turn-on for Dean. Sam was definitely feeling the shakes from the low sound a whole lot stronger than ever before. Sam was feeling Dean’s voice too. He wasn’t sure if it was words or just a hum, but the warm breath and wet lips under Sam’s jawline had him arch his neck back to allow Dean to move down the side and over his collarbone.

None of them addressed the small involuntary clench and gasp when Cas touched his ring the first time. With two fingers, he moved back and forth in the crack, grazing over it a few times before the touch became stronger and all of Sam’s attention was directed at the small area. Dean must have realized what was happening, because no words were said between him and Cas before he took Sam’s chin and turned his face so they were eye to eye again.

“You good?”

Sam was more than good when he nodded and pushed Dean’s back upward, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Dean smelled of whiskey, and the longer they stayed connected the more Sam was sure that he could taste blueberries. A fingertip pressed against Sam’s hole and if his arm hadn’t locked itself around Dean, Sam’s suddenly raising chest might have pushed him off. Dean reached over Sam’s chest and grabbed his opposite shoulder. Cas’s finger broke through and Sam’s mouth opened in a deep gasp. Dean caught his lower lip between his teeth and they shared the air from the long shaky exhale.

There was no time to calm down before Cas moved. No pause to look in Dean’s eyes before his face was out of sight and his tongue on Sam’s nipple. Trying his best not to clench around the unfamiliar feeling, Sam pushed his head back deep into the pillow and tried to focus on the ceiling, but he soon realized that his eyes focusing was not important. Dean’s hand moved from Sam’s shoulder to his other nipple and Sam’s breaths became deeper and longer in attempt to increase friction. Sam’s breath was cut short with a hiss as a second finger stretched his ass. The new sensation wasn’t unpleasant, but it was weird enough for him to press his knees tight on either side of the angel to slow him down.

“Cas?”

“Trust me Sam.”

The fingertips were moving inside him, but Cas wasn’t pushing. Dean blew cold air over the wet nipple he’d just let go, dividing Sam’s thoughts between two parts of his body. Sam took a deep breath and lifted his head, connecting eyes with Cas. The aroused eyes he was met with made his cock twitch and he realized that he was rock hard.

“I trust you.” He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and pushed him up so he could see both of their faces. “Both of you.”

The push from Cas was strong and, involuntarily, Sam pulled Dean down to his chest. Dean only just managed to support himself with one hand.

“Cas…!” Dean turned to the purposeful man between Sam’s legs. “Warning, please. I’m sure two broken noses would end _this_ real fast.”

Dean’s hand grabbed Sam’s erection, making him jump and bore his fingers into Dean’s shoulder. Holding on firmly to Sam’s cock, Dean pushed himself up, face over Sam’s, and cupped his cheek with the other hand.

“On second thought. I’m not sure that would do the job.” It’s been years since Dean had blinked at Sam, and it was never with that smile on. “You need to calm yourself, or Cas and I won’t make it.”

Sam grabbed Dean by the back of his head and pulled him down so his lips touched Dean’s ear as he whispered. “You better hurry then.”

Cas pushed again and this time he kept going. Sam let go of Dean and to Sam’s disappointment Dean let go of Sam. Cas grazed over his prostate and Sam forgot all about the betrayal. Sam arched his back high and pushed his ass closer. He hadn’t noticed that Dean had sat up before his brother wrapped his arm under Sam’s knee and lifted the leg up and forward. Sam grabbed both sides of the pillow, not sure what to expect but pushed again to offer up his ass to whatever it was.

“That’s it, Hot-stuff. You ready for our angel?”

Sam was given no time to answer before his ass was stretched by another finger. His words got lost in a loud moan and his leg bent uncontrollably, making Dean struggle to keep his grip.

“Warning, Cas!”

Dean’s voice was almost gone behind the loud breaths Sam tried to calm himself with, as Cas pushed in and turned his hand and pulled out.

Now, when he was empty, Sam felt every shaky breath and trembling muscle clearer. Cas’s arm pushed up Sam’s other leg and held it locked as he grabbed his outer hip. Sam lifted his head to see the two men; Cas leaned over Sam’s lower body, pulling Sam’s ass closer and higher, and Dean with his free hand on his own erect cock, leaking precum down Sam’s thigh.

The tip of Cas’s cock pressed against Sam’s hole, and suddenly he clenched and must have tensed up enough that Dean had felt it, or maybe it was his hand on his big brother’s knee. They made eye-contact; Sam wasn’t scared but his hesitation must have shown clearly. Dean let go of his leg and left it for Cas to pick up. Both Dean’s hands were cradling Sam’s face within a second and the kiss was just long enough for Sam to put a hand on the back of Dean’s head and slide the other down his ribs and slowly over his brother’s throbbing cock. Dean’s gasp pulled Sam’s exhale deep into his lungs.

Cas pushed slowly, and Sam’s eyes opened wide as he lifted his ass to get away from the surprise.

“Shh Sammy. Slow.”

Dean placed a quick kiss on his lips and then moved behind him, pushing the pillow out of his way. Sitting against the headboard with his legs on one side of Sam, he pulled Sam up, so Cas had to follow. As Dean helped Sam rest his upper back and head on his torso, Cas lined up again, but this time Sam wasn’t worried or even nervous. He wasn’t just between Cas and Dean anymore; he was _close_ between them, locked in place, folded in half under Cas’s strong body and wrapped in Dean’s steady arms. With a hand in his hair, Dean pulled Sam’s head back and to the side, just only able to make their lips touch. Dean’s chest was pushing Sam up and down in the rhythm of the breath warming Sam’s skin, as Dean continued the kiss over his jawline and neck. Sam turned his head with a loud sigh, only to collide with another set of lips. Cas’s mouth was smaller, with thinner lips, but he felt somehow stronger and overwhelmingly determined.

One of Cas’s hands moved away from the back of Sam’s knee and down the back of his thigh. He paused and spoke without pulling entirely away from the kiss.

“Sam…?”

The darkness behind his eyelids had never felt more safe. Even with no idea what to expect, he felt protected and there was no doubt in his mind that this was what they were meant to be. He leaned into Cas’s lips and hummed deep and loud as approval. The pressure against him got stronger and one of his hands sprung back to find Dean’s shoulder, bracing himself and at the same time pushing against Cas.

When Cas sat up a little, Dean’s kisses on his jaw turned to small nibbles and scratches with his teeth. When Cas pushed inside, Sam arched back so hard that he hit his head on Dean’s collarbone and made Dean arch too. His hand pulled Dean’s shoulder forward and the other hand grabbed tight on the sheet He had no idea how big Cas was; he hadn’t even thought to look with everything else going on, but the fit was perfect.

The angel was strong; he moved with no effort while holding Sam’s legs steady. With small thrusts, Sam was pushed slowly up and down Dean’s chest. Dean’s arms embraced Sam tighter and his forehead was pressed into the crease of Sam’s neck.

The moans became louder as Cas moved in deeper with each thrust.

“O my God.” His words were only slightly more than breaths. “Cas…”

Sam gave up trying to breathe and hold his head up at the same time, and his head dropped heavily on Dean’s shoulder. Dean cradled it tight and turned his own to bite on Sam’s earlobe, making him moan even louder.

“Shit!” The deep thrust had moved over his prostate, with way more contact and pressure than Cas’s fingers could produce. Sam’s body shook as if it couldn’t decide if he should move away or beg for more.

“C-Cas…”

Sam reached out for the angel, and Cas took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled as he pushed in slower than before. Their fingers turned white and their hands and arms shuddered from the tight grip. Cas picked up his pace and a growling and winded Sam was pressed harder up into Dean’s tight embrace. One deep thrust sent him back hard enough to fall down next to Dean and, screaming in surprise and overwhelming pleasure, he pulled Dean down in a cramped hug.

“Easy there Sammy. I’ve got you.”

Every thrust was deep and strong now, and Sam had no say in the matter of holding on to Dean or not. His nails drew lines outward on his big brother’s back, making him hiss and bite down on Sam’s shoulder.

“Dean…! C-Cas. Fuck!” Sam bit his lower lip in a failed attempt to control himself, but it only resulted in turning the moans into higher pitched cries. “Dee…”

“I know.” Dean reached back to Sam’s wrists and freed himself from Sam’s trembling arms. He pushed a hand down on either side of Sam’s head and looked down from arms’ length. “You know that I know.”

Dean placed one of Sam’s hand on the top edge of the headboard and left the other to fend for itself in the sheets. Sam had never heard a voice as deep as the growl coming from Cas, as he pushed Sam faster up and down. With every perfect and overpowering push, his sight got more blurry. Sam could barely see Dean over him, but he felt every inch of the wet track Dean’s tongue drew down the middle of his chest, pausing at his bellybutton. Sam’s leg were let go and flopped to the sides, making room for Dean to continue. Sam choked on a gasp trying to become a sound, when Dean’s mouth hastily covered the entirety of Sam’s pounding cock. Trying to steady himself, Sam held on tighter to the headboard, but soon realized  it was futile. He didn’t care either way. Being filled, tight and rough and covered so warm and soft at the same time was more than he could process. He let the world go and reached for Cas’s hand and Dean’s head.

While screaming words that should have been his lovers’ names, Sam closed his eyes and his legs shook. Cas leaned in, making Dean move, and holding Sam’s hand and shoulder he picked up his pace and pushed deeper.

“You two…” Sam could hear Dean panting next to him and reached over, hoping to find him. “You’re fucking gorgeous!”

A hand grabbed tight onto Sam’s just a second before he lost all control and could just follow as his whole body shook and his lungs held onto the air his throat needed to scream. The angel was almost vibrating as he pushed in one last time, deeper, and froze for a second with a long moan accompanying Sam’s whimper.

Easing up, Cas leaned in, placed their joined hands next to Sam’s head, and let their breaths collide in a sloppy winded kiss. Dean moved Sam’s other hand to do the same and pushed into a three-way kiss.

Floating between Dean and Cas, not worrying about getting air enough, Sam moaned disapprovingly as Dean disappeared. Cas pulled out, and Sam’s lungs heaved in a deep breath and let it out shakily and slow when the angel pushed himself close to his side. Two of Cas’s fingers pushed Sam’s head to the side, making him look at his smiling face, and Sam touched his cheek lightly, brushing the tip of his thumb over Cas’s cheekbone. They had a few seconds of wordless eye-contact before Cas stretched his neck and placed a light kiss on Sam’s sweaty forehead. Sam’s hand dropped to his still heaving chest, and Cas placed his on top, folding his fingers in between Sam’s.

Dean climbed back in the bed and laid down on the other side. He kissed Sam’s rising and falling chest and carefully washed Sam’s torso with a damp towel. Sam lifted a heavy arm and took Dean’s shoulder and waited for his brother to look at him.

“Wait, Dean.” The airiness in Sam’s voice couldn’t hide how raw it was.

“I’ll cuddle you after. Just a sec.”

Dean cleaned Sam and quickly brushed the towel down himself after. He threw it off the bed and moved closer to Sam’s free side. He leaned over Sam’s torso, cradled the back of Cas’s head, and with hazy eyes the younger Winchester saw the two of them come together in a deep kiss. Dean’s hum when his teeth got a hold on Cas’s lower lip and the shaky breath they shared didn’t last long enough for Sam.

Dean pulled a blanket over the three of them when he laid down, wrapped a warm wobbly leg over Sam’s and pushed an arm under his little brother’s head.

“Sammy. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Sam turned his head away from Cas’s light nibbling at his ear. Dean’s eyes were as calm and carefree as he’d only seen them after him and Cas had walked into the kitchen, still on unsteady legs. A featherlight index finger brushed some of Sam’s wild and damp hair behind his ear.

“This is real. You understand?”

Sam wasn’t quite sure if Dean was trying to convince him that it wasn’t a dream. That was redundant, his whole body was still tingling, and the warm bodies against him were as real as anything could be.

“Sam. _This._ The three of us. More than sex. You understand?”

Somehow, in just a second, Sam’s heart slowed down to almost normal. Cas’s fingers squeezed a little more on Sam’s hand, telling him that he agreed. Sam held on tighter. Dean looked investigatively at him, and eventually Sam realized that he too wanted an answer.

“I understand.” His words were shaky, but that could still be from the workout.

“Good.” Dean laid down his head and let Cas’s breath on Sam’s neck draw Sam's head back with the promise of teasing teeth and light kisses to his jaw line and ear.

Dean moved his hand under Sam and Cas’s on Sam’s chest. “You’re not sleeping on the other side of that wall again. Maybe we should knock it down.”

Sam chuckled and put his free hand on Dean’s thigh. “I don’t think we need more floor space.”

Cas turned his head down and rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“We may need a bigger bed.”


End file.
